Present For My Best Friend
by Lillium-chan27
Summary: Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat baik. kemudian ada sesuatu yang merusak persahabatan mereka. jadi Ino sering diacuhkan oleh Sakura. apa yang akan Ino lakukan? Balas dendam? atau tetap sabar? saya author baru :) kritik&saran saya terima! Read and Review ya?


**-Present For My Best Friend-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T, Friendship & Romance**

**Warning: NO LIME, NO LEMON (yang mengandung materi dewasa) untuk gadis remaja, TYPO, OOC, dan lain-lain**

**_Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino**

**Author baru ^^ salam kenal.. FanyTiffany **

**(author itu SONE lho.. #gaadayangpeduli)**

**Happy Reading! RnR yaa? Fic pertama **** terima kritik & saran atas cerita ini. Saya yakin cerita ini tidak terlalu menarik, berbeda dengan author yang lain yang sudah berpengalaman.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura, Ya, gadis cantik satu ini telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia berambut pink pendek, kulitnya mulus warna matanya hijau _emerald, _bibir pink nya yang tipis dan senyumannya yang mempesona. Hidung mancung dan tubuh ramping. Bisa dikatakan 'sempurna'

Sinar matahari menerangi kamar di rumahnya. Dia terbangun dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel. Setelah itu dia sarapan & mandi, siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dengan gaya _fashionable_nya.

Di kehidupan lain, Ino, gadis manis ini juga telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Rambut pirang panjang, poni samping, leher dan kakinya yang jenjang, matanya lebar dan berwarna _aquamarine, _senyumannya yang manis dan kulitnya berwarna terang.

Dia segera mandi & sarapan kemudian bersiap-siap ke kampus.

~_High School~_

Ino tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah di sampingnya berjajarkan loker-loker tempat mahasiswa/i menyimpan barang-barangnya. Dia melihat sosok seorang perempuan yang terlihat tidak asing dimatanya. Ya, itu Sakura!

"_Ohayoou.. _Sakura..!" sapa ino sambil berlari ke arahnya dan terlukiskan senyum manis di wajahnya. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, lalu berpaling dari muka Ino "Sakuraa? Kamu kenapa?" ujar Ino khawatir. "Tidak..." jawab Sakura pelan. "Ah! Aku gak percaya! Bicara dong..! kau kan sahabatku! Aku harus tau masalahmu.. kenapa sih kamu?" tanya Ino berkali-kali.

"sudahlah kamu masuk kelas sana. Bel sekolah bunyi, sebentar lagi pelajaran mulai, Ino!" tegur Sakura tanpa menoleh ke Ino "yahh, baiklah! Terserah katamu! Tapi nanti kau harus bilang kamu kenapa, ya? Bye..." lalu mereka berdua pergi.

Jam pulang tiba, padahal mereka kelasnya bersebelahan namun tidak bertemu satu-sama-lain. Mereka kebanyakan berjauhan seharian ini. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga Ino terus diacuhinya.

Kemudian Ino berjalan lagi di koridor kampus. Melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah berlawanannya Ino. Setelah mereka berpapasan, Ino menunjukkan senyumnya yang agak dipaksakan. Sakura tidak menanggapinya, langsung saja ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Ino semakin sedih. Dadanya sesak serasa ingin menangis. Dan benar, ia menangis dan menghentikan langkahnya. Satu tetes air bening telah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Wajahnya sayu, tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Suara isak tangisnya membuat salah satu lelaki menghampiri Ino.

Laki-laki itu bernama Naruto dengan rambut kuning jabrik nya. Dia merupakan kekasih Sakura "Ino-chan? Kenapa menangis?" tanya pemuda itu. Dengan spontan Ino menoleh ke Naruto. "o-ooh.. gak papa kok Naruto-kun.." Naruto sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawaban Ino, namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikan masalah itu. "ahh! Ino-chan! Apakah kau melihat Sakura-chan? Sejak pagi tidak bersama mu? Dia tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. "ooh.. tidak kok! Tadi dia masuk. Hanya saja dia pulang lebih cepat karena ingin langsung mengerjakan tugasnya.. dia sudah bilang kepadaku.." ucap Ino dengan nada yang cukup meyakinkan, namun sebetulnya dia berbohong "oh.. gara-gara itu kamu menangis ya?" tanya Naruto lagi "t-tidak Naruto! Aku tidak menangis kok!" jawab Ino meyakinkan "yasudahlah.. sampai nanti Ino-chan.." senyum naruto terlukiskan. Ino membalasnya pula dengan senyuman nya.

~Rumah Sakura~

'_Tok tok tok'_

Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya. "oh, kau Naruto-kun.." ucap Sakura membukakan pintu. "aishiteru, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto dan langsung memeluk Sakura "ne, Naruto-kun.. kau mengatakan itu setiap hari.. aishiteru-yo, Naruto-kun.." dan mempererat dekapan mereka. Saat hujan pun, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kehangatan mereka berdua.

~Rumah Ino~

Rumah ino sangat sepi. Tidak ada teman, bahkan kekasih.. ya, dia ingin berstatus _single_ hingga cukup dewasa. Yang hanya ia punya hanyalah Sakura. Ya, sahabat baiknya itu. Sekarang Sakura emosi kepadanya. Bahkan dia saja tidak tahu apa masalah yang ditimpa oleh Sakura, sahabatnya. Sekarang dia coba mengingat peristiwa nya kemarin.

~flashback~

'_kriing... kring...'_ telepon Ino berbunyi di tengah kesunyian rumahnya. Itu adalah Sakura. Langsung ia mengangkatnya. "halo..? sakura? Ada apa?" lalu Sakura membalas "hai, Ino! Aku ingin menonton bioskop bersama mu! Mau gak nonton bareng? Aku kesepian nih..." pinta Sakura lewat telepon. Ino membalas "ohh.. iya Sakura! Tapi aku harus izin dulu ya. Memang kenapa dengan Naruto? Kenapa gak pergi sama dia aja?" tanya Ino "itu.. dia udah pulang ke apartemen nya! Makanya aku bosen.. lagipula film nya seru lho! Aku udah terlanjur beli 2 tiket.. sayang kan kalo gak dipake.. mau ikut ya?" pinta Sakura kembali "oke Sakura.. aku kesana sebentar lagi ya"

Sakura sudah menunggu 1 jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Ino datang bahkan SMS tidak Ino baca, telepon tidak Ino jawab. Dia bingung.. "hah.. mungkin handphone nya lagi mati.." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Dia melirik jam tangannya, 5 menit lagi bioskop tersebut dimulai. Ino belum juga datang. 5 menit berlalu... Ino benar-benar tidak datang! Ya sudah, Sakura terpaksa menonton bioskop sendirian...

~End Flashback~

Kemudian Ino merasa menyesal.. Kemudian dia berusaha menelepon dan SMS Sakura. Namun tak ada kabar. Dia semakin merasa bersalah dan bersalah.

Sebenarnya.. alasan ia tidak pergi ke gedung bioskop untuk menemui Sakura, adalah karena banyak tugas, sehingga dia lupa sendiri dengan janji nya. Lagipula ibunya juga menyuruh Ino menjemputnya ke bandara. Telepon ia matikan, jadi tak dapat kabar tentang Sakura.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku ya. Aku tahu aku salah" perkataan itu terlontar di hati nya. Dadanya serasa sesak dan dia sudah berpikir diacuhi oleh Sakura lalu Sakura menemukan sahabat baru yang lebih baik daripada Ino. "aku memang tidak berguna. Aku pikun! PIKUUNNN!" dia memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar sambil berteriak kesal tidak karuan.

"andaikan saja aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai mematikan handphone ku. Aku masih bisa melapor kepada Sakura bahwa aku tidak bisa. Hah,. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali ya!?" dia mengejek-ejek dirinya sendiri. Haha.. seperti nya Ino sudah mulai gila (seperti author)

~Esok Hari~

Ino mengendarai mobilnya untuk menjemput Sakura bersamanya ke kampus. Mungkin Sakura mau, soalnya itulah kebiasaan dia. Sakura tidak punya mobil maka Ino sering mengajaknya berangkat bareng ke kampus.

Tidak sampai depan pintu rumah Sakura, dia sudah melihat Sakura dengan baju yang trendy anak remaja. Kemudian Sakura berjalan ke sebuah mobil merah. Namun saat melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobilnya, seorang pemuda dengan ramut jabrik kuning. Tidak lain lagi, itu adalah Naruto.

Ino mendengus kesal melihat Sakura terus berduaan dengan nya. "hah! Munafik. Dia bilang akan setia kawan walaupun udah punya pacar. Ck, punya pacar sahabat ditinggal!" umpatnya dengan suara kecil. Dia kembali sedih... mengingat waktu indah yang dia habiskan bersama Sakura. Dia merindukannya...

Tertawa bersama, berbicara bersama, menceritakan perisitwa, curhat, ngobrol... sakura selalu mendatangkan kenyamanan di hidupnya. Kini sahabatnya mulai meninggalkannya... sendirian...di bawah hujan...

Dosa apa.. yang telah kulakukan... ? hingga kini, aku engkau acuhkan?

Dosa apa.. yang telah kulakukan...? hingga kini, aku engkau abaikan?

#PLAKK

OKE! Back to topic

~high achool~

Sakura berpapasan kembali dengan Ino. Sakura membungkukan badannya sambil membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Ino tidak berniat menyapa Ino. Karena dia tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Ya, DICUEKIN.

Kemudian Ino terus saja jalan sampai melewati Sakura. Tanpa diketahui Ino, Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Yang ia dapat hanya punggung Ino yang membelakanginya. Kemudian Sakura sendiri telah menyesal mengacuhkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia rasa dia terlalu berlebihan. Sayangnya Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa Ino setiap hari memikirkan dia.

Namun sekarang ia pikir Naruto lebih penting dari Ino. Dia terlanjur kesal dengan Ino. Mengingkari janjinya. Berbohong.

Belum jauh Ino berjalan, Sakura sudah menghilang di belakangnya. Ino memilih untuk mengabaikan kemana Sakura pergi "buat apa? Dia sendiri gak peduli sama aku" katanya dalam hati. Kemudian Ino berlari dan menuju kelasnya.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, Ino melihat Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo yang sangat lugu. "Hinata!" panggil Ino cukup keras. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata menoleh dan menghampiri arah dimana ia dipanggil "oh.. Ino. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut. "tidak.. aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku hari ini. Aku kesepian" pinta Ino "oke Ino.. t-tapi kau biasanya ditemani Sakura. Kemana dia?" tanya Hinata lagi "ahh.. dia sedang sakit, katanya. Tapi biarlah, kau tidak ingin tahu" Hinata merasa cemas. "sudahlah kamu temani aku saja" Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mari kita lihat. Apakah Ino ingin balas dendam atau bersabar saja?

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Sedikit ya fic nya? Ahh gomennasai XD author gak berpengalaman.. maka review untuk saran dan kritik ya... supaya cerita author makin berkembang.. oke.. tunggu chapter berikutnya ;D

RnR?

Read and Review ;)


End file.
